NOS-4-A2's reconstruction
by pumkinluv01
Summary: Just a little something I put together for a Tumblr blog i have. "Speaking" (Thinking) Other. Someone puts NOS back together again after "Revenge of the monsters". I hope all who see it like it


NOS-4-A2 had been destroyed, blown to smithereens, whatever you would like to call it. Zurg had ordered the grubs to clean up what was left of NOS so with little hesitation they cleaned what was left of NOS. It took longer than Zurg thought it would but once they were done cleaning the remains of NOS they went back to Zurg.

NOS was taken to a shop on trade world as spare parts... Unlucky for whoever the shop owner is. After about two days wha t was left from NOS had arrived at the shop in a box labeled 'spare parts, do NOT put them together.' The shop owner didn't think much about it and brought the box into the shop and opened it up the first thing the shop owner noticed was NOS's red eye and cape since they were on top but the shop owner didn't think much about it and started taking NOS's parts out of the box one by one. After sometime of looking at the parts the shop owner realized what/ who it was and quickly put all the parts back into the box and sealed it shut. A week passed then the box was taken out the previous shop owner had sold the shop to someone else and forgot about NOS, the new shop owner was male and he intended to find out what was in the box. After taking the box out and setting it down he soon saw the lable. "That's... Unsettling." He didn't think that the box would say that so he opened it to see what it was. All he saw was a bunch of random parts so he dumped all the parts out onto the floor most of the parts were there but a few were missing but that didn't matter to him for now he would see why he shouldn't put them together. He looked through them and soon saw if they were put together they would make a robot he also noticed some parts were missing so he decided to order them so he could rebuild the robot. It took about a month for all the parts to come in and as soon as the last one came in he rushed to start rebuilding the robot... This would be his first time building a robot so he had little idea of what he was doing, sure he could hire someone to rebuild the robot but he thought i'd be cheaper if he did it himself and he was right! Though it was done poorly it was done and after staring at the robot he realized who the robot was "NOS-4-A2." Those were the only words he spoke then turned away from the robot "I wonder if i were to recharge him... Would i get something in return?" He smirked then went to order a charger. It took three days for the charger to come in and when it did he hooked NOS up to it.

NOS... Wasn't dead? He looked around though he couldn't move he didn't need to not yet. He could see everything the furniture, the colors, about how big the room was, even a little bit of something moving... (What is that?) NOS thought he tried to move nothing happened NOS silenently growled but waited for when he could move... However the other thing that was moving moved in front of NOS. (Grate it's _organic_... Looks like an young adult) NOS wasn't really sure though he didn't keep up with what _organic _ life usually looked like. "Looks like you'll be up and running in no time NOS." The organic said with a smirk. "I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can you can call me... J." (J? What a strang name.) NOS didn't really care he just found that to be an odd name. J then moved to a couch and sat down.

(Mother of Venus this is taking forever!) NOS tried to move again this time his arm moved up about an inch or so and that was it. J noticed this and walked back over to NOS. "So you can hear and see me." J said unplugging NOS from the charger. "Don't worry i'll let you have more energy but first..." J had stopped talking. (What dose this _organic _want) NOS thought trying to move again. "Don't bother you just need a few more minutes of charging to move but if you don't get to charge then you'll stay like this until i put you back on the charger or you shut down." NOS didn't like the sound of being shut down but what ever J wanted NOS was probably just going to play J like the fool he is. " I want you to do one small thing for me... Bring me money. Lots and lots of money." (Of course you do.) "If you will get me the money i'll plug you back into the charger try to nod if your going to help me." NOS only moved his head up in inch before giving up on moving it. "I'll take that as a yes." J said before hooking NOS back up to the charger and then walked back to the couch and laid on it soon falling asleep. Just as J had said it took a few minutes before NOS could move properly and as soon as he could he moved to where he would be floating instead of sitting but NOS didn't take the charger out just yet. NOS wanted to make sure he was as full of energy before taking the charger out so NOS would wonder around a little though he should move to far away from the charger. There wasn't really much to see out in the open so NOS moved next to a little table next to the couch though NOS couldn't move forward much more he still tried. There seemed to be a small drawer NOS opened the drawer and was surprised at what he found in it, three packs of batteries NOS quickly snached them out of the drawer and closed it. NOS did nothing while waiting to recharge and once he was fully cherged he unpluged himself and looked to see if J was still asleep wich he was so with a small chuchle NOS left to go be the engery vampire he was known as.


End file.
